P2x-9901
by Warbreaker990
Summary: Were the team may find someone who could turn the tables on the goa'uld a child a man a phantom
1. Chapter 1 P2x-9901

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or StarGate sg-1 ~

to thank you for your input I have tried to fix as much as I could and I took your advice and the second chapter will be up soon

Samantha Carter walked into the briefing room where General Hammond the rest of her team sat, Daniel was saying how interesting it was to read the book the Ernist littlefiald gave to him and Jack said "what I want to know is what is on the roster for today" at this Sam broke in, "Well sir, we have something very interesting" she handed out five file's and picked up a remote and turned on the tv instantly everyone knew that they were looking through a m.a.l.p cam.

The area was completely white, then a power reading came up and instantly went into the red, Sam said "this is P2x-9901 as far as we can tell the entire planet is frozen, but there must be someone very advanced because the energy reading is unlike anything we have ever seen I believe that we should go there and meet these people, "she looked at the others then Hammond said "I agree with you Captain Carter the mission is ago for 0800 tomorrow "he stood and taking the folder he went to his office.

Jack stood and said "well kids dress warmly" Teal'c nodded and said "indeed" Sam smiled and went to her lab intending to test some of her experiments, Jack and Teal'c went off to the lunch room and Daniel went to his office to read the work of Ernist littlefiald.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The SGC was full of busy people who had a thousand things to do, sg-1 were in the changing room dressing in thick warm snow suits, Jack was the first to get done he headed for the door and looked back lets go kid's, the others finished Daniel was the last to get done and ran to cetch up the entered the gate room to see a sled like vehicle with snowmobile ready to be driven through the gate.

General Hammond looked at his watch seeing it was a few seconds to 0800 and he nodded and said "alright people lets get going" the gate tech began dialing up the gate and called out " chevron 1 locked " the gate spun " chevron 2 locked "again and again it spun until " chevron 7 locked" and with a blast of water like energy and the event horizon became stable Hammond said "alright people good luck " O'Neal waved as Sam Teal'c and Daniel drove the vehical's through the gate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sg-1 stood on the world of ice the vehicles were running and leading with supplies and jack was reporting to Hammond, "Well sir, it's colder than a witch's... "He looked at Sam and said "it is very cold and the Captain said "we have a ways to travel so this will be the last report for a few days " Hammond said "very well good luck jack" seconds later the gate deactivated and Jack said alright lets move out, they climbed onto the snowmobile and Sam was in front who had a power detecting device that was already in the red.

Daniel looked around the world of snow and ice it was like a desert only of snow in a way it was one of the most beautiful place's he had ever seen, suddenly Sam stated waving they all slowed and stopped they had been riding for hours and they were all cold but Teal'c was better at hiding it better, Jack got off the still running snowmobile and asked "what is it Captain" Sam said "sir I need to make a weather assessment, the wind has picked up as we made our way here" Jack looked around and saw that the wind was indeed blowing somewhat stronger, he knew when to trust his team so he noded and said"very well we need to set up the tents Teal'c, Daniel brake out the tent's and engine heater I'll help with the instruments " they nodded and began doing as jack had asked as Jack and Sam broke out the weather instruments.

The tent's were raised and the weather instruments were taking there readings, Sam had her laptop out as the others talked and ate MRE's then suddenly the computer started beeping, Sam looked at the readings and gasped she looked up in fear at the others and said "we need to leave Know" she leaped to her feet and said "leave everything the longer we stay the faster we will die, that storm is colder then anything we have on earth it'll kill us in seconds "they ran to the snowmobile and gunned the engine's going much faster then before, they looked behind them and saw the writhing cloud of snow and ice, they made it to the DHD and jack said "Daniel start dialing Know" Daniel began brushing snow off and starting dialing as fast as he could.

Sam looked in sort of **fascinated** horror and she knew that this storm would freeze they're blood, then she saw something green and shimmering then there was a flash she looked at Daniel and saw he was only on the on the fifth symbol and cried out she knew this was it she looked back to the storm it curved like a great wave and then an unknown voice said "you people are crazy that storm would kill you" they all whipped around Jack and Teal'c raising they're weapon's they saw that a boy stood behind them the boy took no notice of the weapons, the roar of the storm coming closer reminded Sam that they live were in danger she called "sir we have to go" the boy looked up at the storm to and shook his head and said "No no that will not do" the boy rose his hand and a gleaming bubble bloomed around them and the air inside instantly became a bit warmer them the storm fell and it crashed against the shield just fleared bright green.

they all looked to the boy who wore rags, his hair was long and the purest white, his eyes were a bright green, his hand's were on his hips and a grind at the shocked expressions on they're face's the he noticed that Jack and Teal'c still had they're weapons raised he only grinned wider and said " would you point those away I don't mind getting shot but I don't think my cloth's can take it "Jack and Teal'c looked at one another and pointed they're weapons away from they boy.

Daniel took a step to the boy and said "hello um thank you for "he waved at the shield "saving us we are very greatfull "The boy said "no problem it kind of what I do, well what I did what are you doing here most people do not come to this particular part of frozen Hell "Daniel Said "we explore other worlds and seek ally's to fight an a great enemy called the Gou'uld "at the name boy looked at Teal'c and said "but you travel with one who walks around with one ?" Teal'c stepped foreword "I no longer serve the false gods and I require it to stay alive " Daniel ads "He helps us fight them " the boy nodded and asked "so what are your names?" Daniel grins and says " My name is Daniel Jackson "he wave's to Teal'c and say's "that is Teal'c "Sam says "I am Samantha Carter " Jack waved and says" Jack O'neil and you are?" phantom looks to teal'c and says "I have had meanie name's but you will know me as the White Wraith, Fantomugādo, Gēṭa kē sanrakṣaka but most people knew me as Phantom"

Teal'c stepped back then dropped to his knee and said "it is an honor " he turned to the others and said "he is a great Enemy against the gou'uld for as long as the gou'uld have enslaved humans, he has opposed them I have heard tail's that he one wiped out an entire system lord fleet with but a wave of his hand "they looked at the boy and were even more shocked to see he was blushing, Sam cleared her throat "um guys can we finish this conversation back on earth?" Jack nodded and looked at the boy and thinking asked "would you like to come kid" phantom smiled and said "I would love to this storm will continue for a while "Jack nodded to Daniel who began to dial the gate.


	2. Chapter 2 the Phantom

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or SG1 ~

Chapter 2 The Phantom

General Gorge Hammond was on the phone telling his youngest granddaughter that yes, he would be coming to see her at her school play next week and he couldn't wait when suddenly the air was rent by the alarm and a voice saying"unknown gate activity" Hammond told his granddaughter he would call her later and hung up the phone.

At the alarm's, soldiers rushed into the gate room some took posses one of large caliber weapon's and others aimed they're weapon's at the gate as the iris shut, In the control room, Hammond strode in and asked the gate tech "do we have anyone do back "the Teck, a young man whose name tag read LT. Nolan said "not for a few hour's sir" then his computer beeped and he said "Sg-1 IDC sir" Hammond said "alright open the iris" seconds later Captain Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson stepped through the rippling energy of the gate followed by colonel Jack O'neal and an unknown pale teenager with long white Hair and wore rags who looked like he just stepped into a candy store.

the sirounding solders looked at the unkown teen and griped they're weapons tighter, in the crowd of armed soldiers was a young private first class Anthony Packard shook in fear, he looked at the boy's eyes he had seen gauld eyes glow almost like that, his best friend and fellow solder had been taken as a host ,he looked at Sg-1 'they must belive he is just a kid' he thought he yeld raised his weapon the other solders surprised dove to the side, Sg-1 instictivly moved as well but the boy looked at the solder yelling his eyes brightening to a strong green as the Private opend fire with his automatic weapon.

Danial looked up to see the boy who called himself phantom get hit with a barrage of bullets he yelled as the kid stumbled back then the gun fire stopped, danial looked around and saw other solders restraning the one who fired on them, then he looked back to phantom who to his surprise was still standing then the boy fell to his kneas.

Jack rushed to the boy as people called over the loud speaker for the medics but the boy began to stand, then there was a clang, then another and another jack looked down bullets were on the ramp and he looked up to see a bullet push its way out of the kid's skull and fall with a clang to the metal jack looked into the boy's face it was streaked with green and red blood but the hole's were sealing themself's.

Phantom said"well, I think I had a warm welcome back on the frozen wasteland "

Jack shook his head and said "yeah, that doesn't usually happen right off or mostly at all"

Phantom shrugged "no harm, not the first time and dare I say not the last"

Then he grinned and asked "may I barrow some clothes?"

Jack was about to answer the boy when general humanoid said "what in gods name is going on here jack"

Jack looked at his superior officer and said"Sir this is phantom he saved our skins back on P2x-9901 we will give you a full account in the briefing as soon as we get him some clothes"he turned to phantom and said "

Phantom this is General Hammond the one in charge of this operation " phantom smiled, put out a hand and said "

Well, it's nice to meet you "Hamond shook the boy's hand and said "

It's nice to meet you as well and I am very sorry about our solder I don't know the way he did that "

Phantom shook his head and said"that's alright, I believe he thought I was a gou'ould my eyes do glow"

Hammond asked "would you mind taking a medical exam just to insure you and caring any illness's "

Phantom nodded and Danial said "ill take him" Hammond nodded and said "thank you Dr. Jackson we will be in briefing room" Daniel lead phantom away the stunned medic who had been called following them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr Janet Fraiser was by the bed of Lt. Siller who had been working on some new gate copasiters without gloves a few days before and had been shot across the power room, she made another tallie mark on his bored and jokingly said"well siller your almost in the lead for the free life time supply of icecream" he smiled and just noded, Janet terned to see Doctor Jackson and someone she didnt know walk into the room followed by the two medics, who had rushed away 20 minates ago, but at first she didnt see any injeries then she saw red blood mixed with green on the child who was walking calmly by Daniel, she walkd over and said "is everything alright "then she looked at the boy are you ok "daniel's hands were up he said"its alright he has already healed there was a...misunderstanding it was...well its a long storie phantom can tell you"he turned and said "phantom this is doctor fraiser she will be exsamining you i have to go make my report" he turned and left phantom waved and smiled at the doctor.

Janet looked phantom up and down and said "first things first lets get you some clouths"she waved to Andrew one of the medic's who had just come in and asked him to get a new set of cloths he left and a minate later came back with a bundle he handed to phantom, who smiled and said "thanks" Janet pointed to a screaned area and said " you can change in privacy over ther would you leave your shirt off for me" phantom noded and went to change from his old shreaded cloths to his new ones a second later he was done when he walked out bear chested.

Janet droped her try to the floor phantoms body with out clouths looked very malnurashed she could see almost ever rib and his chest and back was coverd in scars, then she noticed the new scars she could tell becuase they were still raw,her eyes roved up down and around to her some of the scars looked to be from torture and others looked like the result from staff weapons she cleard her throut and said "I..Im sorry I didnt mean to react like that,but what happaned "phantom had an understanding smile on his face and said "its alright,it would take a while to give a full accounting for al of these but these "he pointed to the new rappidly healing scars "are from one of your soldiers who must have thought I was a danger they should be gone in a few seconds bullets are probably the easiest to heal from ...for me anyway" after she got over how calmly he spoke about his injeries she cleared the foor of the mess she made and goten new instruments she began to examine her new patient.

she checked his ears, mouth, eyes then when she went to check his heart beat he stoped her and said "My kind have slower heart beats then yours you will have to wait a few minutes to hear even a few beats" sat back stunned and said "but that's...how can that be, your body needs oxygen right?"phantom smiled and said "will no actually my kind do not need oxygen or food, oh but we want them but I can survive, well I have survived years with out food,the way I was told my body stores energy and that energy keeps my bodies going, I don't know everything about it I was told, I would know when I get older"then Janet said "I done quit understand but its not the strangest thing I have heard "phantom smiled then Janet asked "how old are you?"phantom rubbed his head and thought for a moment and said "well to my people I'm about 15 but to humans and other people I'm about 43,000 years old we age a little slower then everyone else"Janet could only node and after a second to regain control.

She picked up a syringe and she saw phantom cringe back, she looked at him and asked "what's wrong?" phantom rubed his arm and said in a small voice "I dont like neadles" Janet almost grind but kept from doing so and said "its ok me ether but its a real small one and you will bearly feel it I swear"after a few seconds phantom noded and put his arm out Janet smiled at him and began to look for his vains when she couldn't find one he guided her finger to his upper arm she though'I guess his people's vains would be a little diferant " she looked into his face and grined phantom had his eyes tight shut like a little boys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel walked into the briafing, room after he left phantom with the Dr, Fraiser he stopped by his office for some books h thought he had come across one of the name phantom had said people had called him,he took his seat across from Jack and Teal'c who were talking about thy're knew guest daniel put the books he help beside the misson folder and listend to Teal'c, Teal'c looked happy as he said"in our oldest tails it was said that beyond the asguard and the ancents there was an enemy that all gou'ald feared for he could not he taken by them and they're most powerful ships were but water he could walk through, it was said long before the knew order of system lords came about there was an even stronger order were all the lords sirved a system king whos name was lost to time this kings armies numbered in the ten's of millons then a single being of such power he needed no ship to fly and with a single flick of his hand he shattered the armies and killed the king who had rulled for longer then any can remember the remaining gou'uld become the system lords, that is when thor's people and the gou'uld met began to battle the gou'uld haveing lost much was forced back when the ancents and the asguard joind together and the phantom vanished," Jack looked around at Daniel,Sam and General Hammond who all looked half impressed and half sceplical.

Hammond looked at jackson and Carter "how much of this legend is possable?" Daniel shugged and picked up a book and said "I found a mention of a Fantomugādo in an old Chines legond were he battled a Dragon it gose" Daniel cleard his throat "the dragon emperor who had ruled with the fire of hevan and devoued those who stood against him, his skin was as hard as steal his eyes glowed like fire, on the day of the moon a child stood up and called to the people to rise against the dragon but he stood alone as the dragon send its fire forth to smout the child who raised his hand and stoped the dragons fire with a great dome,in a great roar of sound the child moved and did great battle with the dragon and struck the head from the beast and cast the dragons minons away with great beams of green fire, and from that day the child was name the Fantomugādo"daniel looked up and smiling said "Fantomugādo means Phantom guardian this hast to be the same person" Sam said "I beleve he may be an android "Jack talked over her"you mean Like that cumbiya guy and the copy us"Sam grined and nodded "yes sir the misson to P3X-989 and yes possably not the same world just much older,think about it he stood in the snow with almost nothing on he made that shield and those stories could be true and he didnt die when private Packard shot him."they were all quiet leting everything sink in.

Then General Hammond said "well if what Teal'c and Dr jacksons storie's are true then we may have meet a great ally, and if he is some kind of andriod then he could give us technowlogy, know i have to make report to make" he got up and went to his office" Sg-1 looked at each other and a single thought was one all they're minds 'What had they broght home a Knew friend or or a Knew Foe'

AN

well i hope everyone like's this Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 phantom's history

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or SG1 ~

chapter 3 phantom's history

Dr. Janet Fraiser looked through a microscope at a sample of phantom's blood it was an odd mixture of red and green, it had all the markers of normal blood, but there were some things she had never seen anything like it she could actually see energy passing between the seals, needing someone Else's opinion gathering up everything she needed she bustled off to go and find Captain Carter.

Finding Sam in her Lab tinkering with one of Muchello odd inventions, it looked to Janet that the invention looked like some kind of Frisbee with three polls sticking out in odd angle's Janet had no idea what this could be for, Smiling Janet asked "hay Sam can I get your opinion on something?" Sam looked up and also smiling "sure whats up?" walked over to a microscope and and put a blood sample under it stepping back she said"take a look" Sam ginned, a little confused and said" alright " and looked through the lens and pulled back and looked at the doctor, then back then she looked at the wall and whispered "but that is...is impossible" Janet looked at Sam and asked "I know there are almost human blood markers, that could mean that he has some human ancestors, but there is some substance that so far I can't identify can you" Sam thought for a moment.

Then Sam said almost to herself "I guess this means I'm right he must be an android"Janet shook her head "no he is not human but he is biological not technological he has vains blood and almost human organs, he said his people evolved this way that they could survive in had condition's and for a very long time and he Say's that he is the youngest of his kind" Sam thought for a minute and said "OK but i guess this"she pointed to the microscope" explains the shield and the stories but we will have to see" Janet shrugged then Sam register something Janet said and asked"how old is he?" Janet smile and said "he told me to his people he is a teenager, but to humans 43,000 years had passed" Sam was just a little surprised, sure she had met the android who was 5,000 years old but 43,000 just what could such a being tech them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack watched the boy he just couldn't think of phantom as an ancient being of great power and especially with that look of Aw that he had seen on other kid's face's, phantom felt like he was in heaven when he was taken to the Lunch room and saw all the food, the doctor had told phantom not to eat too much to quickly, she had asked him how long it was since he had eaten, he had told her he had eaten the day he had met the team, it was a meal of ketta that were small animal's that survived on snow both as food and water and they could survive the cold, but they were fast but and there aren't not very Meany, he would have to eat a few then let them breed back to a safe number and that took almost a full year, at this she stood and said "give me a second alright" she left the room and called the general and asked for jack when he is free, after 20 minutes jack walked in and asked "whats up?" Janet asked "will you take him to the mess jack smiled "sure come on kid, lets have lunch" know phantom was fulling a tray with food.

Jack watched the kid eat, he was reminded of his son before he had died, jack looked away the memory's still hurt him even so long,clearing his throat he said "phantom " who looked up to see jack looking thoughtful and asked still chewing "what?" jack grinned and asked "well i was just thinking, and no feints but it a mouth full"jack looked up and down said "i could see you more as a...James no Danny with the green eyes yep definitely a Danny" phantom eyes were wide almost shocked a spoon of corn and mash potato's then a big smile spread over his face and said " I like that from now on i will be Danny phantom." and put the spoon in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Danny?"Daniel asked he grinned at Jack over the large table of the briefing room, jack shrugged and said"I thought that phantom was a bit of a mouth full and besides he just looks like a Danny, besides he likes it " Daniel looked at phantom know Danny who nodded,when Sam and the general walked in,Hammond looked to Danny and asked"we have heard some...stories that raise some questions would you mind answering these questions?" phantom smiled and nodded.

Daniel Asked "are you really 43,000 years old? Have you met the ancients the gate builders "

Danny said "yes i am, i did meet them when they came into this Galaxy , i had been fighting the Gould for a long time when they came along with the Asgard " phantom took a breath "they were a great people and almost at once they became enemies" Teal'c said "indeed" Danny smiled and in his mind counted 39 time he had heard teal'c say that.

Sam asked "the power that you use, how do you use it, i mean how is it possible?"

Danny grinned raised his hand palm up and slowly green light began to fill his hand then the energy formed a ball and said "I absorb the surrounding particles energy, that energy is ran through my DNA, converting it into something i can use."the ball began to spin faster and faster than stopped, then as if it became liquid it fell to the table and spread out, then it began to bubble like it was over a high heat and instantly became mist, then almost as fast fell to the table in thousands of peace's of green ice, then it formed the ball again and rolled toward Danny and then flew into the boys hand.

jack asked "why did you stop fighting "

at this phantom's eyes blazed green this made him look much older, know they could see the being that had battled for centuries,then phantom said in a voice Leiden with pain"stopped fighting? after i lost my family my world, not because of the enemy out side, but because of my peoples tendency to over reach,they killed everyone and terned our world into a frozen hunk of rock, then when i left i found that there was a raise of parasites that set themselves up as gods and used people as slaves and food there was no one to fight them, so i stood and i alone broke their most powerful empire and and emperor."he took a breath as a single emerald tear rolled down his face"then i hunted those Gould's who still held great power and the bulk of the scattered armies for 23,000 years i fought alone, then two great raises came and joined two other raises that developed while i kept the Gould away they had armies and were enemies of my enemies so i went to them to join to lend my power they refused they feared me, they tried to kill me i could have riped them apart all of them, but i left thinking i was leaving everything i good hands and i went home"phantom looked away and whipped his face.


	4. Chapter 4

~Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom or StarGate sg-1 ~

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

it had been two days since phantom had arrived and by just watching him the scientist's of the SGC and area 51 almost passed out it seemed that phantom could rearranged his molecules and twist into shapes no living being with organs and bone should be able to do, he could also walk through walls ,disappear and fly.

when a scientist named drew Malory asked "are these abilities unique to you" Danny told them "these are basic abilities my kind can project energy and split themselves apart, but there are unique abilities"

Sam asked him "what abilities do you have that aren't basic"

Danny smiled and his eyes turned a light blue and ice formed in his hand it glowed with a cold inner light, the ice began to shift and then formed a crystal placing it on the table in the middle of the scientists. he told everyone that the crystal would never melt unless he made it they could through it into the sun and it wouldn't melt though he doubted if they would ever get it back phantom hinted at another ability but he wouldn't be able to use in inside the SGC.

while the other scientists passed the newly formed ice crystal Sam walked over to Danny and asked "while they are busy would you mind coming to the lab i would like to get a measure of just how much power you can generate."Danny just nodded and followed her into her lab on the lab desk it look like a box with two hand holds right on saw the look of confusion on Danny's face and explained "i built this when we got back i rebuilt a Naquadah generator instead of producing power it'll absorb and measure it "Danny nodded and grabbing the hand holds he began to glow brighter and brighter.

Sam covered her eyes while she grabbed her sun glass's and looked at the computer hooked to the monitor when Sam was building the monitor she needed points of reference for the power levels the highest was a fully charged ZPM the lowest was triple A batteries in the few moments when she had looked away the power level had gone from Naquadah generator to Asguard battleship to past the ZPM and the power level fluctuated indicating that Danny was barely at full power when the monitor began to smoke Danny let his power fade.

Carter watch the young man who was older than ancient and could probably wipe out an entire planet tinkering with some spare parts. Sam could imagine what the gou'uld would do with this kind of power they would be a god in truth and Sam didn't think Danny seemed the type to set himself up as a false god and enslave humans.

Sam watched as Danny built what looked to be a generator from old naquadah generators Sam had striped down it was a foot high to Sam to didn't look like it would be much use and asked "whats that do?" Danny smiled and said "this is a planetary shield generator i put the energy absorbed in that monitor of your into this i also took the absorbion capacity and built it into the shield so the more power fired at it the more powerful the shield becomes" Sam was shocked and fascinated at the same time and asked "how long will it last?"Danny had to think about it and said "well with out turning it off and no one exerts any force on it about a couple thousand years " Sam's head filled with possibility's and then asked "could i get a blue print of this with it we could build Shields for the X-304's would we also be able to power these Shields with naquadah so you wouldn't have to power each one"Danny just nodded and said "i have never used naquadah but i see why not any power source would do" Sam gave Danny a pen and paper and just looked at what could hold off any enemy attacking space.

then Sam saw a problem sure they could defend but if they wanted to attack they would have to drop the shields to let out the fighters or the drones from she brought it up to Danny he said "well we can place something in your fighters that modulates the shield and allows them past the barrier and still block any enemy fire " Sam looked back at the very small shield generator and didn't see the look the teenage boy was giving her.

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

danny walked into his room the guards taking up they're stations just outside. he flopped onto the bed plusher then anything he had slept in a very long time he was half tempted to sleep on the floor but he snuggled up to the pillow. in seconds fell asleep and dreamed _**'Danny flew over the battle fields of wounded and dead then he fought the Unas armies lead my a gou'uld host' he went through thousands of other battles freeing the humans from the false gods. **_

_**then he found himself back in the ghost zone a figure floated before him he was blue and held a staff with a clock on it and kept shifting from young the middle aged to an old man every few minutes clockwork smiled kindly at Danny and said" no you are not dreaming Danial nocturne owed me a favor and i asked him to bring your mind here " Danny felt happy and angry at the same time and didn't know whether to hug clockwork or knock his Danny got sidetracked and asked "way didn't you just come to where i am?"**_

_**clockwork rubbed his scared eye and said "well its a long story but the ascended ancients and i have never seen eye to eye they think I'm a threat and i think they are ... well a bunch of pansies lets just say there were harsh words one of them got me with a lightning bolt and i sent him on a one way trip into the void between time."he shrugs and continues "well you live and learn."**_

_**Danny rubs his head and says "ok i wont ask for the full story,but do you know how long i have been here with no contact from you?"**_

_**clockwork thought for a second and said "to me you have been gone "he looks at his watches"about 3.9 seconds for you 43,965 years i calculated that about when you would meet the sg-1 team save them from being flash frozen by a blizzard after which the earth would have been taken over by the gou'uld and the ascended ancient would end all life and then restart life but since i now you saved them that time line no longer happens but you must keep them alive. did you tell them what i told you to tell them?" **_

_**Danny nodes and says "yes i spent over 40,000 years rehearsing it i have already begun to show them some it is good to see you again" Danny finely gave in and hugged the ghost of time then punched him in the arm he flouted away from clockwork and ducked the staff as it whistled by his head and smiled at the peeved ghost who was rubbing his arm in mock pain.**_

_**Danny told clockwork almost all his adventures tho Danny was sure clockwork new about clockwork said "well Danial i must say good bye for know ill make sure to get in touch with you again"Danny grinned and said"just don't let it be another 43,965 years"clockwork nodded and pressed the top of the staff and said" sure thing good luck...Danny" ' **_seconds later Danny shot up in bed when alarms began to sound through out the base.

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

Hammond and sg-1 arrived in the control room as someone announced over the intercom "unscheduled activation"inside the gate room soldiers ran in and took up they're positions and pointed they're weapons at the gate as the iris closed with a his of metal on metal .back inside the control room general Hammond asked one of the technicians "is there an IDC?" the lead technician shook his head and said "no sir..."then raped beeps started coming from the computers then something hit the iris from the other side in a series that every soldier and officer there knew 'S.o.S' everyone looked at one another.

then Hammond asked "what teams do we have off world and where did that come from?" Sam took one of the technicians seats and began to run the gate identification system, as the lead technicians said "sir sg teams 11,9,and 21 are still off world" then Sam said "we are connected to P3x-210 its were sg-9 is conducting research on a roman type society " jack stepped up and said "permission to go and get our people sir?"then another voice asked "can i come i haven't seen anything roman in a while" everyone looked over to see Danny leaning against than wall his guards standing uneasily behind him general Hammond started shaking his head when Danial says "general he could help "then teal'c nodes and says"indeed" Hammond looks at jack who shrugs then at carter who nodes Hammond sighs and says "alright good luck people" and leaves the room before anyone else asked to go.

_**SGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSGDPSG**_

sorry readers been a little busy with writing another fic but this one about dani and atlantis and other things hope you like this chapter there will be more is not soon then at some point ~smiles and waves~


End file.
